Snip
Snip and Snap are a duo of ghost Sniper friends created by Overcreep. Their theme song is The Gremlin Rag Biography Snip and Snap were two RED Snipers working at 2Fort they were inseparable and liked to annoy the other members of their team. One day the Red team Spy went on behalf of the other Red team members to see the Administrator talking to her about Snip and Snap telling her that the team could not stand the two Snipers any longer. Then the next day the Administrator sent two new Snipers to eliminate Snip and Snap and so replace them,Snip and Snap tried to flee but were killed by their replacement. Their bodies were taken out of 2Fort and then found by a mysterious Red Medic who was trying to accomplish a scientific experiment. After taking the bodies of the two Snipers to his personal lab the Medic then tried to bring them back to life with a machine powered by a magic stone of green colour. Atfer activating the machine something went wrong and the machine exploded killing the Medic and bringing Snip and Snap back to life as ghosts. Now together again the two comrades left for 2Fort again to annoy their old team as well as their replacements. |-| Snip= Appearance Snip appears as a RED Sniper ghost wearing no hat. Behavior and Personality Although he does not seem to be a very smart person, Snip is the most resourceful in the duo. He is also very annoying, less than Snap. Like Snap he loves to piss off and annoy the people he meets, whether it is a normal mercenary or the most powerful freak. When he meets a person who likes to annoy others they may become friends and help each other. Powers and Abilities *Being a ghost makes him immortal. *Because of his ghostly nature, he can float and go through walls. Physical attacks pass right through him, making melee attacks and projectiles inefficient against him. *Snip can only possess objects compared to Snap who only can possess people. *For some reasons, him and Snap can't be controlled by users of necromancy and soul manipulation. Faults and Weaknesses *Magic attacks can hurting him. *Because he's capable of possessing objects, he is usually put at a considerable disadvantage of users with exorcism, Snap included whilst he hijacks people’s bodies. *Like he is a ghost, he can't actually touch anyone himself (except when he wants to possess a object). *As a ghost, being resurrected and restored can cause him to lose his powers and abilities. |-| Snap= Appearance Snap appears as a RED Sniper ghost wearing a hat compared to Snip. Behavior and Personality Snap is the dumbest of the duo, he usually prefers following Snip's orders. Snap is also extremely annoying, more than Snip. Like Snip he loves to piss off and annoy the people he meets, whether it is a normal mercenary or the most powerful freak. When he meets a person who likes to annoy others they may become friends and help each other. Powers and Abilities *Being a ghost makes him immortal. *Because of his ghostly nature, he can float and go through walls. Physical attacks pass right through him, making melee attacks and projectiles inefficient against him. *Snap can only possess people compared to Snip who only can possess objects. *For some reasons, him and Snip can't be controlled by users of necromancy and soul manipulation. Faults and Weaknesses *Magic attacks can hurting him. *Snap despite being able to possess people, can have problems with users of purification, indomitable will or telepathy who can be highly resistants or immunes, while users of possession immunity or control immunity can be immunes. *Like he is a ghost, he can't actually touch anyone himself (except when he wants to possess a person). *As a ghost, being resurrected and restored can cause him to lose his powers and abilities. Notable Videos By The Creator of the Freaks *2fort ghosts [DoucheSpoi's Map Tour Collab] Category:Chaotic Evil Beings Category:Freaks made in Garry's Mod Category:Freaks made by Overcreep Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Goofballs Category:RED Team Category:Snipers Category:Stone Walls Category:Undead